memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Ariolo
The Ariolo are a humanoid race from the planet Fillandia in the Bartz'Star system. As a member of the United Federation of Planets since the mid-23rd century, they are active in interstellar politics and commerce. Biology Typically, Ariolo prefer environments of marshy or jungle-like climates and settings. Ariolo have an 6 chambered heart, two lungs on top of each-other (acting in place of a diaphragm), and a joint liver-kidney organ. Their rib cage, similar to many humanoids, has 15 sets of two ribs. History : "A good friend for a day, can be with you for a lifetime." – Ariolo folk saying. In 2198, the still young United Federation of Planets made first contact with the Ariolo. A humanoid species from Sector 994, their relationship quickly grew stronger – starting with simple trade treaties, to eventually the Ariolo joining the Federation in 2219. The Ariolo system had only been warp capable for 15 years when they joined the Federation, and little of their effort was put into scientific exploration, or colonization. Indeed, in 2235 the Ariolo only operated 3 colony worlds – by comparison, the Humans had 36, and the Rigelians 104. One of their first major colonies was Federation supported, on the planet Benecia. Culture Religion The earliest recorded religion of the Ariolo belonged to the Kektheez'O people of the Northern temperate regions. Their empire spanned two millenia, from the advent of written language through the development of early technology, with little change in their religious beliefs. Kektheez'O Ariolo historically believed gemstones to represent deities, and using gems would connect a person to the deity. *Kithetha, represented by Quartz, was the deity of the people. Mischevous, it was said that he interfered in a person's life almost daily. Bad luck was often attributed to his doing. *Thethuzit, represented by Emerald, was the deity of the environment. She represented a "mother earth" figure in mythology, some sects claiming she was the mother of all other gods. It is likely because the Ariolo homeworld's sky, oceans and underbrush are all green that all of them are attributed to her. Emeralds were buried around cropfields to ensure good harvests, and if found while surveying land it was said to be blessed. *Thekthes, represented by Ruby, was the deity of fire and heat. At one point it was believed that forest fires were Thekthes performing a ceremony, which would leave rubies in the ashes. This may stem from the misbelief that cooling embers turned into rubies. Rubies are often found on relic torches and winter-attire, as it was believed it would keep a user warm, and give a fire strength. *Fathithin, represented by Diamond, was the deity of vegetation, ice and weather. A hermaphodite, Fathithin was quite shy and never spoke. When angered, it was said he could will the winds to bring winter months early. Diamonds represent an uncertain omen, that could be good or bad. *Kyuth'em - represented by Sapphire, was the deity of thought, spirit, inspiration and dreams. Blue does not occur naturally on the Ariolo homeworld much, so it often represents something of interest. Several of the Ariolo's internal organs when removed are also blue, which may have lead ancient Ariolo to believe there was a connection between thought and spirit and sapphire. Ceremonial nightgowns were adorned with sapphires and worn to bed. In Ariolo culture, to this day if you wake from a nightmare, you are expected to say a prayer to Kyuth'em with a Sapphire pendant. In some sects, he is a father figure and husband to Thethuzit -- other times he is the oldest brother of the other gods, that died young and now only survives in spirit form. Creation Mythology The Kektheez'O people did not have a specific creation myth, but their origin tale says that a towns-worth of people lived along side the gods in an underground paradise while the surface was frozen, perhaps by an ice age. It was not until the birth of the youngest god, Thekthes - that they were able to use the fire to tame the surface, and multiply. At this time every common person - a relative of Kithetha - had some trait or feature they were known for. Ancient writings speak of a few supperior Ariolo: Kokkyu'to was said to be god-like in balance, Iintay was able to turn any plants into a meal that tasted good, and Mendo'th could predict events prior to their occurance. These pseudo-gods shared the Quartz gem with Kithetha, and never achieved complete deification. Later Ariolo did not believe they could activly interact with these superior-Ariolo, but rather that those descended from them held their powers in some way. Kektheez'O Marital Rituals The writings of Tenzbar of the Hills are the first mention of a marriage-like ritual and has been used as the guide ever since, with variation depending on the era. A Kektheez'O marriage ceremony must be announced two seasons in advanced, and all those invited are expected to respond that they will attend and bring a unique gift. (The gift is not a surprise, but is discussed with the marrying Ariolo.) Ariolo marry as a couple, but the ceremony requires 3 marriages to happen in one ceremony. The three couples are often close friends, that will live with or near each other for the first several years of marriage. The ceremony itself will take place in a bog, and stands are attached to the sky-high trees so that the audiance fills to the tree tops with the immediate parents and ceremony coordinator the only ones permitted to stand at ground level with the 3 couples. A shaman-like coordinator will perform a bonding ritual, yelling prayers and pelting the couples with ceremonial herbs and spices. Upon completion, the couples must meet with every single invited guest so they may impart their wisdom upon them, meeting with their own parents last. Finally, the three couples are left to camp in the woods where the ceremony took place after all the guests have left. The gifts are then at the couples' home when they return. Language The Ariolo have 8 primary languages, with almost a hundred dialects. For the ease of interplanetary trade, the primary dialect of the most widely spoken language (Ari'olok'tok 'ok) is often declared the language of the Ariolo, or simply "Ariolo." The most common dialect Ari'olok'tok 'ok used in the planetary Capital city of "ee'Thabe k'mmo." The Ariolo homeworld is called "Fillandia" in Federation Standard, but this is based on early Federation astronomers naming conventions. The Ariolo name for their planet is "Ee'Ariolo-to." The "Ee-" (long E) prefix commonly identifies the proper name of a location, or the setting used in the sentence. When refering to star systems as a class of astronomical objects, "Bari'tho" is used. When naming a specific starsystem, if the system has an insider or friendly connotation (usually reserved for the Ariolo system unless displaying friendship or comradery) Ee'planet-''Bari'to'' (tho becomes to.) Other star systems are given an outsider connotation, and the Bari becomes Bario. n'Bar-Chotzo - Starchart Bari'tho - Starsystem Ee'ariolo-Bari'to ''- Ariolo Starsystem (Insider connotation) ''Ee'terRaan-Bario'to ''- Terran Starsystem (Outsider connotation) ''Ee'Rii-kaanzo-Bario'to ''- Romulan Starsystem (Outsider connotation) ''Bari'kaanzHE ''- Sector ''Ee'BO'lio'aan-kaanzHE ''- Bolian Sector ''in'Chari-onzet - Starship ''Fedo-Ri'ZAAN in'Chari-onzet ''- Federation Starship ''Tik'toro-on ''- Freighter External links Category:Species Category:Federation members